imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Florco
Florco is an island country. It is located on the Planet Florco. Geography and climate Florco is an island, divided into two parts by a river running through the center of it. The island's shape is comparable to a tear, with the broadest point of the drop facing northeast. In the northern part of the country, the climate is comparable to that of Quebec, Canada. The northern part of the country is fairly flat, with beaches surrounding the majority of the island. The lower part of the country, or the southern part, is also surrounded by beaches, but its climate on the outer perimeter is rather hot and humid, as opposed to the center of the island, which is cold. The center of the island is the Circle Mountain Range. The range is in the shape of a circle, with a lake in the center of the ring. At the bottom of the island, or the tip of the tear, is a smaller island, HadNone about 300 yards off the coast of the mainland. This island is a large, hilly shaped circle. The Florkish Metroparks showcase the geography of the nation, whereas there is a Metropark in every geographic feature in Florco. Government The government of Florco is a constitutional monarchy. The current king is Richard IV. The head role of King is mainly a figurehead in normal times, and an executive in times of peril. All laws and rules are created by the people. Bills are known as ideas. Citizens submit ideas for laws to the government. The government then posts the ideas, and citizens vote yea or nay on the issues. If an issue gets a majority of yeas after a thirty day period, the idea is submitted to Parliament of Florco where the proper house creates the official text of the idea. The final draft of the idea is submitted to the King, where he either passes or vetoes the law. The idea, if vetoed, is sent back to the people. If the people vote a two-thirds majority of yeas in a thirty day period, the idea becomes law. Visitors and non residents are welcome to petition the government using Visitors' Voting, where their vote will count as one half of a citizens vote. Languages The official languages of Florco are English and French. The majority of citizens speak English, with small areas of French-speaking peoples. All ideas, laws and announcements from the government are written in English, and then translated to French. American Sign Language is recognized as an official language in the government, and can be used during debate as an official language. Parliament only accepts ideas in English and French, but can debate in English, French and ASL. Education Education is public, with very few private schools. Public education starts at age five and is co-ed. At age ten, boys and girls are split up for middle school. At age fourteen, high school begins and school becomes co-ed again. The largest university in Florco is The University of Florco, located in Butterball, with University of Florco run colleges in Circletop and HadNone. Category: English-speaking nations Category:Florco Category:Smoke Free Nations Category: Island nations Category: Constitutional monarchies